1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to impact-modified polycarbonate compositions which comprise a graft polymer comprising silicone/acrylate composite rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of silicone rubber is 65-95 wt. % (based on the graft base), talc having a d98 value (also called “top cut”) of less than 20 μm and phosphorus-containing flame retardant, as well as the use of the polycarbonate compositions for production of shaped articles and shaped articles themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2002/077417 A1 discloses flame retardant compositions comprising (a) polycarbonate, (b) graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate composite rubber, wherein the ratio of silicone to acrylate is 99:1 to 1:99, (c) optionally filler, such as, for example, talc, (d) phosphoric acid ester as a flame retardant, (e) optionally further additives, such as, for example, ABS, SAN and antidripping agents. Compositions comprising Metablen® 5-2001, which is a graft polymer with a graft base of silicone/butyl acrylate composite rubber which comprises approx. 17 wt. % of methyl methacrylate, approx. 9 wt. % of organosiloxane and approx. 74 wt. % of butyl acrylate, are disclosed as examples. US 2002/077417 A1 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate composite rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of silicone rubber is 65-95 wt. % (based on the graft base), and talc having a d98 value of less than 20 μm.
JP-A 08-259791 discloses flame retardant compositions comprising polycarbonate and a silicone/acrylate rubber with 30-99% of siloxane.
JP-A 2000-017136 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, 1 to 40 wt. % of oligomeric phosphoric acid ester and graft polymer with a graft base of silicone/acrylate rubber, which contains 60-99 wt. % of polyorganosiloxane, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and optionally talc. JP-A 2000-017136 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a talc having a d98 value of less than 20 μm.
JP-A 2002-069282 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, composite rubber (such as, for example, Metablen® Sx005), oligomeric phosphoric acid ester, silicone oil, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and optionally additives. JP-A 2002-069282 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising talc.
WO-A 00/39210 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, copolymer, oligomeric phosphoric acid ester, graft polymer (for example Metablen S2001) with a silicone/acrylate rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of polyorganosiloxane is greater than 50 wt. %, preferably greater than 70 wt. %, optionally polytetrafluoroethylene and a reinforcing substance, such as, for example, talc. WO-A 00/39210 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a talc having a d98 value of less than 20 μm.
EP-A 0 641 827 discloses compositions comprising aromatic polycarbonate, graft polymer of vinyl monomer on diene rubber, phosphoric acid ester, polytetrafluoroethylene, inorganic filler, such as, for example, talc, and composite rubber of silicone rubber and acrylate rubber. EP-A 0 641 827 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a talc having a d98 value of less than 20 μm.
JP-A 07316409 discloses compositions comprising polycarbonate, phosphoric acid ester, graft polymer with a silicone/acrylate rubber as the graft base, wherein the content of polyorganosiloxane is 1-99 wt. % and the content of polyalkyl (meth)acrylate rubber is 99-1 wt. %. JP-A 07316409 does not disclose, however, compositions comprising a talc having a d98 value of less than 20 μm.